Morgoth Silverbeard
"Yer can't always look out fer everyone. But yer can always try t'keep them folk around ye, at least then yer kno', that yer at fault if somethin' happens t'those idiots." - Morgoth to Volgoth, his young brother, before leaving the Deldrimor. Morgoth Silverbeard was a rising star ranger of the Eyes of Deldrimor, a scout divison within the Deldimor army. Due to an incident with his older brother Bargoth, Morgoth felt responsible for the death of his sibling and left the Deldrimor Kingdom to become a wiser Dwarf. The deep emotional scar abruptly caused a shift in his personality. Morgoth started seeking to protect all living things, especially those which are close to him. Currently, Morgoth is a main protagonists of the campaign. Biography Early Years Morgoth was born into a military family of Dwarves, dedicated to the Deldrimor Kingdom. Despite Dwarves being rather sturdy and proficient in close-quarters combat, Morgoth developed different kinds of mannerisms and ambitions. During his years as a young Dwarf, he often snuck out of Droknar's Forge, the largest capital of the Deldrimor Dwarves. Morgoth was fascinated by nature and had lots of characteristics that resembled an explorer. Seeing the world, Morgoth decided early on, that he would wish to join the Eyes of Deldrimor. Since Dwarves generally only roamed in their underground cities and on mountain passes, Morgoth went far beyond that. Visting grassy plains, sandy beaches and even ventured into the dry steppes of Ascalon. It was in the wilderness, where the exceptional young Dwarf aquired his survival skills and insticts, exceeding his comrades by a large margin. Morgoth's older brother, Bargoth, climbed his own militaristic ladder by becoming a Runeslayer, an Elite Warrior of Deldrimor. Being a bulky and highly capable combatant, he claimed a great deal of victories against the hostile xenophobes of the Stone Summit Dwarves, mountain Centaurs and even Destroyers. This set a bar for Morgoth as well, and thus he pushed himself to volunteer and become a Spearhead of the Eyes of Deldrimor. The Battle of Lornar's Pass A blizzard swept over the high lands of the Shiverpeaks. The advancement of the aggressive lines of Stone Summit Dwarf warriors forced the Deldrimor Kingdom to fight ice with ice. As both armies concluded their battle positions, the warhorns roared, echoing along the mountain walls. Numerous clashes between the Deldrimor and Stone Summit foot soldiers broke out as the line of warriors charged each other. Morgoth, as the Spearhead of his ranged soldiers, ordered his troops to unleash fierce barrages upon their enemies. While soon Bargoth's section was finally given the signal to join the battle. As time pressed on, it appeared as if it would end in a stalemate. However, Brechnar, the Captain of the Deldrimor troops, made a swap of tactics. Since the Stone Summit Dwarves relied heavily on artillery fire, casualties upon his men were rising rapidly. The Runeslayers received a new assignment during the heats of battle. Take out the artillery. Bargoth and his handpicked men broke away from the main skirmish as they sprinted up the hill. Eventually reaching the Stone Summit siege weapons, they were swiftly dealt with. But there was a massive problem. The Stone Summit's General, Dagnar Stonepate, laid an ambush down and let his own elite warrior duel with the Runeslayers, even though Bargoth and his men were worn out and massively outnumbered. Morgoth was struck with a choice. The main forces were also about to be flanked by a dozen Dolyak Riders and those casualties would have a greater impact on the outcome of the battle. Either, decide to aid the main forces or the Runeslayers. After a heartbreaking moment, Morgoth followed his sense of duty and kept on supporting the main forces. Bargoth was slain but ultimately, the battle of Lornar's Pass was a costly victory for the Deldrimor. Recent to Current Events Having enough from the civil war between the Dwarves, Morgoth resigned from the front lines and left Droknar's Forge to travel the lands of Tyria to live his life as a wanderer. He swore that he would from now on try to save lives instead of taking them. It was a vision in the Realm of Dreams that brought him together with another group of adventurers, to which he travels with today. Category:Protagonists